Dark Shadows
by William Wolvenheart
Summary: Not all in the world of twilight is love and sunshine. The world of vampires has its dark sides.
1. Chapter 1: Times change

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, those rights are reserved to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Author's Note: This is my first English story, and thus, its not my best language either. So if you see any major mistakes, feel free to blame me and rant in the review. See what I did there? I almost made you review, making me know people really read this story. ^^**

**I'd like to mention that this isn't you average fluff Twilight story, the themes are a bit more mature then several stories, and it will contain foul language, violence and some drama. This won't have the twilight cast as main characters either. They might make some appearances as the story progresses, but the most you will see is probably Victoria.**

**This story is set during Eclipse, and will pass along to Breaking Dawn if all runs well, be warned, this story is slow to begin.**

* * *

"Life is a bitch, and soon or later, it just spits you out and its done, its over. For most any way…"

Chapter 1: Times change.

John Sheppard – 3rd person – 6:00

**Bzzzzt, Bzzzzt**

'Damn machine,' John groaned as he fumbled in his pants pocket for his cellphone and disabled the wake-up function with a button. He forced himself to sit up straight and stare at the television that he was watching when he fell asleep on the couch. His stiff joints cracked as he stretched to get rid of the awful stiffness that was caused by the awkward position his couch offered as a sleeping spot.

"Today we'll be expecting heavy clouds and occasional rain, the temperatures will be mildy to cold, so be sure to dress up wa-…." The local weatherman was displaying as John muted the sound and stood up.

He stared in the mirror, his dark blond hair was a mess, he quickly combed it with his finger into a reasonable model that just covered his ears and took of his shirt, it smelled of tobacco and alcohol. His body wasn't muscled, but athletic. His 1,85 meter tall stature are more then able to stand out above most of he other officers. He grabbed another identical button up dark blue shirt, added a dark red tie and some dark gray jeans. He quickly took his dark beige rain coat and headed towards the garage.

**Bzzzzt, Bzzzzt**

He sighed, and grabbed his cellphone again and flipped it open, "Detective Sheperd…".

**********

John pulled by Isabell's house and parked the car. As usual she was late. Isabell has been John's partner for 3 years now, and "on time" wasn't one of her major qualities. He sighed again, today really wasn't his day, he still had a migraine from yesterdays party. Fred Smith had finally retired after 45 years of duty, and the eternal party animal he was, he gave one hell of a retirement party. He even surprised the corps with modern day Techno music those youngsters listened to these days.

Grabbing a cup of take-away coffee, he walked up the pathway and ringed the bell. "Its open!" a voice groaned from inside. He pushed against the door and it clicked open. He looked inside, seeing Isabelle jump around trying to get her heels, one size to small, to fit her feet. After a good minute of hopping around, John grinned wickedly, that girl read those fake fashion books way too much. "You better take those off again and take some solid shoe wear, we got a big case today. Anna reported a break in and kidnapping."

"You could've said that earlier!" Isabell glared at him. "Well, I only get to see you hop around once every week before you throw the shoes in a bin," John winked, "Why do you even try to buy those things? Get something decent like-" "It is not because you have no fashion sense at all, that you have to condemn me with you failed attempts of dressing yourself," Isabell interrupted. John looked at the glaring green eyes the blonde had and sighed. "Anyhow, coffee?"

As the due walked towards the car, John threw his key towards Isabell, "You drive, my head is killing me." Isabell sighed, she had to literally drag John to his apartment with Bill cause he had drunk almost half the liquor supply. It was one of his bad sides, usually he didn't drink a lot, but once he got started, there was no stopping. Somehow in the last 3 years, she somehow became his guardian against this kind of things, she never really realised it until a few months ago. She put the car in reverse and drove back towards Port Angeles.

**********

When they arrived at the crime scene, the police chief was waiting for them, "What took you guys? I ordered to call for you almost an hour ago." "Sorry chief, I had to pick up Isabell, her car got busted 3 days ago by some crook who took revenge probably." John stated apologetic. Isabell rolled her eyes. They were lead inside a small apartment complex. "Around 2 hours ago, Miss Jefferson noticed that her neighbours door was knocked open and when she entered the room, the entire place was in disarray. She immediately called us and we secured the crime scene," the chief explained when they entered the hallway that was blocked by yellow ribbons with 'Crime scene, do not trespass'.

A tiny woman with red curly hair and large glasses walked up to them. "This is officer Celdrick, she'll explain the rest, I've got to catch a meeting. John, Isabell, be efficient, I want this cleared as soon as possible."

"Right chief," John said as he stared back at the tiny woman, "step by step on what you know please officer… Celdrick was it?" "Kate, its easier to remember," the woman smiled. "Well then officer Kate, report."

"Subject forcefully opened the wooden doors, busting 3 chains and 1 lock-" she began. "Wait, what is this?" John pointed towards the handle, while it was a fully leaden ball, it was dented, displaying the shape of a… hand? "I was getting to that, the handle seems to be deformed, but since it is impossible to do this by hand, we're suspecting that this is artificially made for decoration. The entrance halls is pretty much in tact, we suspect that the victim spotted the intruder in the living room. Everything points that objects where throws at the intruder or victim since there are several lamps and trinkets on this side of the room on the floor. Other then that, there are clearly signs of struggle, neighbours a level below confirm the sound of screaming, but it was short and quiet, but they did not report it since the victim is usually quit loud when she has visitors." John looked up, "Visitors?" "We suspect romantic visitors, any way, there is much to no damage to any other rooms, and since we have no occupants here, we can't determine if anything is stolen, but most valuable items like television, radio are still present, so we believe this is either a kidnapping or murder. No one has claimed responsibility yet."

John sighed, unless another lead would present itself, this isn't going to be an easy case. He wished cases would solve themselves more often, like the rapist case around 2 years ago. They receive an anonymous tip, and when they arrived at the crime scene, the suspect was literally bagged, tagged and had a tape with a confession taped to his head. He claimed he had encountered monsters of some kind, like the Hollywood sex star monsters, he said later in another interrogation.

"Any evidence? Blood, hair, prints?" Isabell pulled him out of his reverie. "We found some blood, but we will have to wait for the lab results, we took some hair from the hairbrush in the bathroom to establish a DNA profile from the victim, it was quite fresh, which lead us to believe it must have happened around 3 to 5 am, and considering there is no witnesses, she was probably knocked out, or at least gagged, that is what we think at least," Officer kate filled in.

"Well, I'll leave you to your duties then, I'll better return to the office to report and wait for the lab results. Isa, you coming?" John stated. "I told you not to call me Isa. You drive by the way," she glared. "Aww" John winced.

The media was already gathered outside, in a small port like this, news was fast to spread, and fancy events like these were to the media like fresh prey to a hungry wolf. "Detective! Are there any coments to what happened here? Sources indicate a murder?" John had to almost jump back to avoid the microphones flying towards his face. He groaned and winked towards one of the police officers he knew, said officer rolled his eyes and came to back the media behind a new yellow line. "Thanks Mike!" John waved as he was about to get in the car, then it hit him… an unexplained feeling… was it… fear? He felt watched. He looked around, then he saw her, she was as pale as the snow, her orange hair was almost glowing in the dark light the clouded sky was shining, and her still eyes were focussed on him and his partner. She looked unnatural, gorgeous, like a fashion model in her primes, but she was almost unmoving, like she was a stone statue. It annoyed him, he briefly looked at Isabell, but when he looked back, she was gone. He looked up and down the street, but no sign of her. He shrugged and got in the car.

* * *

**That's it, my first try, you can guess who that woman was. I'm not gone beg you to review, but one would be nice if you got the time ^^"**


	2. Chapter 2 The Games Begin

Thanks for the 1 person who alerted, and the 3 or 4 people that possibly just clicked and read my disclaimers and hooked off :-p

* * *

Chapter 2: Games begin

_John Sheppard – 3__rd__ person – 17:33 – 3 days later_

**Thud, thud**

"John stop that! Its annoying." Isabell groaned annoyed as John kept throwing a ball against the wall. John looked up, "5 people Isa, I don't like it, 5 bloody persons missing, each disappeared without a trace. No evidence, no witnesses and each time, the crime scene looks more and more like a warzone, it is as if the kidnapper is trying to be more violent each time. I'm telling you, my guts say something is being overlooked. It will only be so long till there will be corpses. Heck, there have been no claims, and not even a single similarity except that each person was around the 20 to 30 years old, and each was in a healthy condition. No difference between black, white or other origins."

Isabell lay her head back on her arms. John was right, Port Angeles wasn't known for its crime, except the regular slow time criminal and the regular drunk, there wasn't a lot for the police to do, basically the last 3 days had ruined their crime statistics. They had requested extra patrol units from Port Williams and Jamestown. They had patrols all around the city, they even set a small patrol on every exit that could be used. One victim even got taken right under their noses. Whoever was doing this, subtlety wasn't one of their concerns.

Isabell stared at John for a minute, "This ain't gone speed up, all we can do now is wait till they make an error, we should head home and get some sleep." John wasn't in the arguing mood, he hadn't had much sleep in the last few days, not with all the kidnappings, they were going up and down the city all day long. "Whatever.." John got up with a long yawn, took his car keys and raincoat and took the stairs down to the garage with Isabell on his trail. "Want me to put you off at home or do you wane grab something to eat?"

Isabell pondered for a second, "Nah, I'm fine, I just wane crash early ya know." Slightly disappointed, he opened his truck, got in and let her in.

It was a long and silent trip. Both were exhausted, and when John finally brought her home and entered his flat, he barely managed to take off his now sweaty clothes before he fell face flat on his small bed and instantly asleep, snoring loudly.

*****************

_Isabell Masters – 1rst person – 4:00_

I was abruptly woken by the ringing of my house phone. As I literally crawled out of my bed, half asleep, I weakly made my way towards the door, only to realise there was a phone right at the other side of my bed. Sleep deprivation wasn't a good thing. As I finally picked up the horn, I took a few short breaths to give some oxygen to my brains so I could think a bit more straight. "Yes?" I mumbled, still sluggishly, what idiot calls at… I checked the clock, 4 o' clock in the morning?! "Detective Masters?" a polite and apologetic voice said on the other side. Probably a new guy, nobody called me Masters these days. "Yes…" I stifled a yawn. I listened to what the man had to say, my eyes widened, "WHAT?!"

*****************

John Sheppard – 1rst person – 4:47Knock, knock, knock…Knock, knock, knock…

John groaned, he quickly glanced at his clock, somehow he ended upside down on his bed. "Aww, go away, its not even five…" he moaned just loud enough. "Pick up your phone then! Wake up, we got a job to do," the voice sneered, "I'm coming in!"

John's eyes widened as he crawled out of his bed, hearing the door being opened with the extra set of keys he once gave Isabell for convenience since they were partners anyhow, which he was regretting at this moment. He quickly tried to find his light switch and picked the first best thing his could find and pulled it on.

"Perfect! No wonder no one could reach you, you HAVE a phone that recharged by putting it in its stand, and still you fail at doing that!" a sour Isabell stepped in his bedroom. Somehow, John found it funny, "it prevents situations like your from happening." He was close to laughing as she looked ad him confused. "Do you seriously have your blouse inside out, and back to forward? Haha!"

Realising what he meant, the blood flooded to her cheeks and the went back into the living room and took out the reserve batteries for his cellphone. John quickly stared at his own clothes and decided that it was better to take some fresh ones then last night, he quickly changed and came back into the living room. He saw that she has quickly cleared up her wardrobe malfunction and was waiting for him holding a cup of coffee from starbucks and a firm facial expression.

"Remember what you said about the killer getting more violent?" she said. "Yeah? What does tha…," Realisation hit him, "… ohh". He nodded, thankfully took the coffee and took his carkeys. "How did you get here?"

"Mike brought me, he had night shift" she said smiling. "Yeah he's a good guy, c'mon, where is it?"

********************

When they finnaly arrived, the sight wasn't pretty. Police forensics just finished their report.

"Subject appear to be a male native American, around his thirties. His body has been ripped in pieces, so far, the object used for that is not known, we think it been with 2 clamps bound to 2 cars, they probably drove in both different ways and literally tore him in twain. On his neck and leg, there are several incisions that resemble bite marks… while it resembles for form of a human bite, the cut is to clean and way to deep, even through the bone, so we're betting on bears, wolves, or may be some larger dog with edited teeth? We really don't know. There are several large bruises where the bones are usually fractured or broken, whoever handled him, he was strong. No signs of any murder weapons and the most disturbing fact, there isn't much blood. If he was bled to death, it wasn't here. No finger prints, hair, dna, sweat or anything in the area so far. The bite marks appear to have been cleaned, the outer side of the wounded skin appear to be hardened, the blood is completely gone and the victim seemed to have been injected with some sort of paralysing drug that leaves no traces. I'll have to bring him to my lab and run some tests, but it was safe to say that the victim died of mass trauma and blood loss, he probably never felt his medieval execution." The doctor explained.

John was at a loss for words, Isabell went back to the car a few moments ago, she wasn't feeling well after seeing the body. He shrugged, "How do we know it it's the same as the mass kidnapper?" "We don't, but the massive bruises and the violence matches with the psychological profile of the kidnapper." John nodded, thanked the man and went back to the car. Right before he could open the door, one of the officers called for him: "Detective! We got 3 other similar cases just reported in! HQ said that another person has gone missing and 2 families have been butchered!"

*********************

Both stared at the black board, this is getting bad real fast, the single person or small group theory got dumped and trashed in less then 4 hours time, this is most some sort of gang, and one hell of a good one.

"I'M GONNE HAVE TO ASK YOU TO LEAVE, OR YOU WILL ALL BE PLACED UNDER ARREST FOR OBSTRUCTING LAW ENFORCEMENT!" one of the officer screamed at the horde of journalists in the hope of getting the entrance hall cleared for the actual needy people. From small town newpaper to big time screen. Even the TV media was now reporting it, the news had spread like wildfire, they even got calls from Europeans news agencies for comments.

"I just received call from forensics, the tearing wasn't done à la horsestyle, they were torn apart from one points, into a V cut like. There wasn't any pattern, one of the geeks down stairs said that maybe it were some kind of werewolf…" John had to laugh at that, even Isabel couldn't contain her laughter while saying that. "Ohh my god, I shouldn't be laughing, its not something the joke about!" she said half ashamed, half grinning. John coughed to get some calm. "3 days, from 3 days this town changed from a peaceful community to a media circus, so what do we know now? None of the kidnapped are returned, so we have no link between the kidnappings and the murders, other that they happen at a similar timeline, we still got no traces, and each victim has close to zero reoccurrences, not even the same gym or something like that. We even got a person disappearing in baud daylight. Its like we're searching for some ghost in a warpath!" he threw his stack of papers against the wall. He stared outside again, at least the weather was thinking like him, the clouds were dark, almost black, with wind out of the South west, the area around Forks was known to cover Port Angeles more the once in rain."

**Beep, Beep**

John picked up the phone, "Detective Shepperd." "Hello, this is Chief Swann from the Forks police department, you called earlier for information about the animal problem we had a few years back."

* * *

It's a little bit longer this time, but then again I had to do some character building so the beginning might be a bit boring. But then again, I'm doing this to improve my skill, so if ANYone has any hints or tips, I'd appreciate it. Feel free to send me a message, or your hate mail, I love both.


End file.
